Second Chances: Guilty Hearts
by jtbwriter
Summary: The murder of Ramona Simon’s mother puts the whole family under suspicion, and the Simon brothers team up with their friends to find the murderer, before he strikes again. Dedicated to Beth T and the Simon & Simon Yahoo Group!
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Guilty Hearts

The murder of Ramona Simon's mother puts the whole family under suspicion, and the Simon brothers team up with their friends to find the murderer, before he strikes again.

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

A/N: For any new readers, "Second Chances" is my "what if?" for Rick and A.J. Simon...What if they didn't end the partnership or A.J. didn't marry Janet or Liz... What if Rick had a long-lost sweetheart who needed protection from a crazed stalker? And...what if Rick and his girl fell in love, adopted her niece and nephew, and made a home first in San Diego, then in Arizona? These "what if''s" are the basis for my continuing "Simon & Simon" as if they never went off the air. This series also includes crossovers from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows...so feel free to read my other stories for the whys and wherefores of these three worlds meeting!

"Even in death, she brought pain."

Rick Simon looked at his friend Chief Rob, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry to say that was true…I can't believe my own son had to be questioned, then Ramona. Who else did she drive to have a motive?"

"Believe me, Rick… Ron's just starting….there's a long line for that….unfortunately, because Ramona's the one who found her, and called Robbie to report it, Ron had to question them. He's going to have to interview everyone she's come in contact." The tribal chief said, then smiled when the office door opened and Laurie Simon entered. One look at her face, then the smile dropped. There was a bruise on her cheek, and a band-aid on her wrist.

"Sweetheart, I thought you were at home with the kids, what happened to your face? Did you fall?" Rick stood up, then enfolded her in his embrace as his wife clung to him.

Laurie took a deep breath, then told him, "Rick, …Ron needs to question me. You see, " Laurie paused, then her lip trembled.

"I might have been the last one to see her, she attacked me, and I had to run out of Robbie and Ramona's house to avoid hitting her myself."

"Oh, darlin'…I'm sorry…I didn't know…I shouldn't have been out fishing…." Rick kissed her injured cheek, anger boiling up in him. Just then the door opened, and Ron came into the room.

"I'm sorry guys, Rick, Laurie…oh….." the chief of police bit back a cuss word as he saw Laurie's face.

"No…I can't do this….I'll have to have Nixon take your statement and process you…" he said, turning on his heel.

As the door closed behind him, Rick's fury boiled over. "Damn that woman…..she brought nothing but misery to everyone…."

"Oh, darling, please ….it's all right. Please calm down…I'm all right." Laurie tried to simmer her husband down. Mollified, he sat down, then pulled her into his lap as Rob managed a smile.

"Of course you're all right… This is just routine. Still.." Rob got up from his chair and went to look out the picture window.

"I'm just sorry that Angelina Torres left behind such a mess….so much hatred and grief for her family."

"You can say that again." An angry growl came from the doorway, causing Rick and Laurie to turn.

Robbie Simon stood there, his shirt wrinkled and damp, holding his wife Ramona's hand.

"Son…honey.. I thought you two were cleared." Rick asked, lifting Laurie to her feet, then getting up. The young sheriff tightened his grip on Ramona's hand.

"Someone called in anonymously to complain that Robbie should be in custody…for having no alibi." She spat, then added, "Of course he does, but Ron suggested that Robbie take paid leave until we find my mother's killer."

"I'm sorry, Ramona….we know he didn't do it…but A.J. and I will figure out who might have." Rick told her. Robbie shook his head.

"Afraid you can't help Ron or vice-versa…we've been banned from any official participation." At that Rick grinned.

"Well, nothing wrong with a little un-official participation. Okay, what do we have?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, first off, what was she doing in your house?" Rob asked, leading the way into his house. After Laurie gave her statement and was "processed" for Angelina's DNA, the group had caravanned to the chief's home in Silver Rock. Waving his friends and son to the living room to make themselves comfortable, Rob brought some beverages out as Robbie began, "Ramona had gotten a call from Angelina, she needed money to go down to Mexico."

"Wait, honey…Rob needs me to tell him, because otherwise it's just hearsay." Ramona interrupted him. Rick and Laurie smiled as their son laughed.

"You're right…as usual." He grinned, then kissed her cheek. Rob pushed forward a glass of tea. "Go ahead, Ramona…what did your mother say?"

"_Oh, boy,….what didn't she say….." Ramona tightened her grip on Robbie's hand._

"_I had just gotten home from school, and I was going to drop Robbie's lunch off at the station..when the phone rang. It was surprising to hear my mother's voice on the other end…."_

"Ramona, I need one thousand dollars today, I have to go down to Mexico." Ramona frowned at the demand.

"Mother, wouldn't it be nice to have said, hello?" There was silence, then a snappish, "Hello. I guess I have to make nice to get the money from you, right…I'll be there to pick it up at …"

"Hold it, Mother…." Ramona was angry at the demanding tone. "I'm not giving you any money….there's no way I'd even keep that much money around, let alone just give it to you."

"You're denying me, your own mother the money….I should never have had you, you ungrateful.." At the rude answer, Ramona let her have it.

"Yes, because you haven't acted like my mother for years….so I don't owe you a penny." She shot back. "You can just stop wasting your breath...I'm going to Mom's, so you can just whistle."

"Why you …I helped save your mother-in-law's life and you dare call her "Mom!" Angelina yelled, then Ramona lost it.

"Yes, then you tried to make her sick, nice going! She's been a better mother then you ever have! Don't you ever bother me or my family again…you've abused me for the last time." As she hung up, Ramona wiped an angry tear from her face, then saw her oldest son standing in the doorway.

"Andy…I thought you were at football practice?" she asked, hoping he hadn't heard the exchange.

Not saying anything, the teenager approached her, then gave her a hug. "Oh, Mom…I'm sorry, was that Grandma Angie again?"

'Yes, son….she really knows how to push my buttons." Ramona smiled as she saw the concern in Andy's face. "But I'm not going to let her bother us again…she's not worth it."

"I'm glad…because she's never been much of a …grandmother, not like Grandma." He said hesitantly. Ramona laughed with relief.

"No she hasn't, honey….but…she wasn't a bad mother until…I don't know." She hesitated, "Maybe after your sister was born. Your Grandma Angie just has too many problems for us to handle."

"Well, don't worry, Mom…Grandpa and Grandma Laurie have it covered….so don't let it bother you." Andy kissed her cheek, then reminded her, "Besides, tonight is open house at school, remember?"

"That's right…. Can you pull the casserole out of the freezer, that way we can have dinner early."

"Sure, speaking of which…" Andy grinned as two lively voices sounded outside.

"After dinner, we went to the high school, and met Andy and Lala's teachers, then to the junior high school and talked to Davey's. I told Robbie about what my mother had called about when we got home, because…" Ramona looked down for a moment as Rob said, "It's okay, take your time."

"No…I'm all right…it's just that we had such a fun time, then we came home and Mother had left a horrible note on the door." At that Robbie put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, honey…Maybe we should have given her the money…." Instantly Ramona shook her head.

"No, Robbie…Mother was going to do something wrong with it, I just know. She got so secretive the last time I talked to her… And after those awful things she wrote…"

_"Charcoal? That's what you used on your picture, Davey?" Lala giggled as her brother nodded importantly. Robbie tried not to snicker as his youngest son explained, "Yes, and I can use Grandpa's charcoal after he and Dad barbeque…I'll never run out of stuff to draw with!" As they all laughed, he pulled into their driveway, then spotted a white piece of paper fluttering on their front door._

"Looks like someone missed us, honey." Robbie said, pulling out his house keys. As he opened the screen door and pulled out the folded up note, Ramona saw familiar handwriting on the outside.

"Oh, oh….I think it's from my mother…" she started to say, then Robbie made an angry noise.

"Robbie?" she put a hand on his arm, and he looked over at her, then took a deep breath.

"Um…Ramona, let's get the kids settled first…then we'll talk." He murmured. Behind him Andy gave a look of understanding, then loudly said, "First one in gets the bathroom!"

"Me, me!" Lala wriggled through the door, then dashed inside as Davey yelled, "Wait for me, no fair!" Andy trailed after them, saying, "I'll make sure he brushes his teeth."

As their children occupied themselves with getting ready for bed, Ramona worriedly trailed her husband into the house, then poured some tea as he settled into his chair.

"Ramona, before you look at this, ….your mother must have been really upset when she wrote this note.." Robbie began, only for Ramona to interrupt him.

"Honey, I was going to tell you when you came home, but the kids were late and we had to get to school…Mother called me this afternoon, telling me she needed $1000 and was going to pick it up tonight….just as if I was going to immediately hand it over. I told her no, I wasn't going to give it to her and she started yelling insults and saying horrible things. I ended up hanging up on her. What does the note say?"

Reluctantly Robbie unfolded the paper. "It says "Ramona, I could forgive anything but the way you've turned against me, refused to honor me and treat me with respect. I blame that good-for-nothing Simon for making you hate me. I should never have let you marry him! His parents ruined everything for me…drove off the only date I'd had in years and treated me like dirt. But you, you let them. Now when I'm desperate to go home to Mexico, you refuse to help me….I'll forgive you your disrespect if you give me the $1000 that I need. Have it tomorrow, or you will be dead to me."

Fury gleamed in her eyes as Robbie added, "It's signed, "Your mother."…I'm sorry, honey…if she needs money that badly to go to Mexico…"

"No, Robbie, she doesn't get one penny…after the way she's treated you and Mom and Dad….and our children? No, I refuse to enable her again…" Ramona took his hand, then told him, "I love you for trying all these years to get along with her, but no more. She is worth nothing to me anymore."

"I love you, Ramona…" Robbie emotionally said, then kissed his wife. Suddenly a small voice went, "Oooooh", and Ramona broke contact with his lips to see a smiling Davey in the doorway.

"Davey, is it nice to watch people kissing?" she asked, trying to be serious. To their surprise, he nodded happily.

"Oh yes, you and Dad kiss almost as good as Grandpa and Grandma…."

At that both of them laughed, the tension broken, and Robbie got up from the table.

"All right, you've had your look, now it's time for bed…let's say good night."

Rick looked at his son and daughter-in-law, a faint smile on his face. "He thinks we are good kissers?" Laurie shook her head as Ramona said, "Of all our children, he's the only one who never went "Yuck" when Robbie and I kiss. It's too funny."

"I'm just sorry he was there when I found Angelina at the door Monday." Robbie lamented, and Ramona gripped his arm.

"Robbie, you didn't do anything wrong except stick up for me… don't ever be upset about defending me."

At that Rick saw tears in both of their eyes, and he quietly said, "Neither of you have anything to be sorry for…. You are not responsible for what happened, okay? Now, son, what happened when you came home from work?"

_"Well, I picked Davey up from youth football, then we came home early. Ramona had her own school open house and Andy and Lala were helping with it. When Davey and I pulled up, we saw Angelina's beat-up old car sitting in the driveway, and I knew we were going to have problems."_

"Isn't that Grandma Angie's car, Dad?" Davey frowned as Robbie sighed. "Yes, son….I don't think she's very happy right now. You go ahead into the house through the back yard, Davey….I'll talk to her."

"Okay, Dad….But remember, Mom says we don't have to listen to her be rude." The youngest Simon said earnestly. Robbie smiled at his candor.

"I will, Davey…thanks." As the youngest Simon ran around the house, Robbie started towards the front door, only to see his mother-in-law trying to open it with an old key.

"Angelina….what are you doing?" he asked, trying to keep an even tone.

Startled, the older woman whirled around, then pointed her finger at him, agitated.

"You….you did this…you locked me out of my daughter's home! I ought to slap you! You and your mother turned her against me….my own daughter!"

Furious at his mother being mentioned by the angry woman, Robbie took a deep breath.

"Angelina, I'd appreciate you leaving my mother out of this…you are the one who just tried to break in our house with a lost key. Now, what do you want?"

"What do I want? I want $1000 ….I need to go home to Mexico. Where did Ramona put it?" Robbie shook his head, despising the fact he had to deal with her.

"It's not anywhere….Ramona and I aren't giving you any money. If you only would tell us what it is for…maybe we could lend you some money ….." Robbie drew back when the intense woman started yelling at him.

"You stupid fool….I need $1000 now! Maybe I should just spill how the town shares you with ……"

He looked at her blankly, the madness of her tone shocking him. "What are you talking about?"

Just then the front door opened, and Davey stood there. Angelina's jaw dropped as the young boy said, "Hello, Grandma…Mom's not here, did you want to leave a message?"

"Uh, no…no young man." Angelina stammered, taken aback. Robbie reached out and put an arm around his son. "Davey, your grandmother's just leaving, say good bye."

"Goodbye, Grandma…come on, Dad…I need help with my homework!"

Robbie wanted to smile, but the unpleasantness of the encounter kept him on edge.

"Thanks for stopping by, Angelina." Saying that, Robbie went past her into the house and closed the door in her face.

_"As I turned the lock, Davey sighed. "What was Grandma yelling about, Pop?"_

_"She's just a very unhappy person, Davey. I'm proud of you being polite " I told him._


	3. Chapter 3

"Robbie, you did the right thing….but since when is my grandson so understanding?" Laurie smiled for the first time all day, and Rick picked up her injured hand and kissed it.

"Since Rob told him to respect his elders, even if they weren't right!" Robbie answered. Rob looked at his son, tears in his eyes. "Son, thank you…I'm glad something I taught him stuck!" Ramona put an arm around him. "It sure did, thanks, Rob!"

Rick suddenly had a disquieting thought. "Laurie, when you find Angelina in their house?"

"Yesterday afternoon, when I was going to drop off their dry cleaning. I had just taken Lala to Robin's to work with Petey on his homework." Laurie explained. Rob looked at the notes Ron had handed him with all their statements.

"Light, you picked up Lala from school at 3:00, then left her at Robin's at 3:10, right?"

"Yes, traffic was light, so it only took eight or nine minutes. Then I was going to Robbie and Ramona's to leave his uniform shirts, cause the dry cleaner's accidentally forgot to put them in their bag." She added.

"Hmm, that's right…" Rick snapped his fingers. "Brooks at Speedy Clean called us because Ramona wasn't home. Laurie told him she'd pick up the shirts and drop them off."

"And I forgot Mom was taking them home until she reached me at school." Ramona said, subdued. "Damn…if I'd only had you hang on to them until Robbie was off work…."

"Honey, you didn't know your mother would …act this way." Laurie replied, putting an arm around her. "None of did…so please don't feel guilty. You were a good daughter to her and put up with a lot more then I would have."

"Thank you…" At once Ramona began to cry, and Robbie took her into his arms, comforting her.

"It's okay, my sweet….I'm sorry." He whispered. Ramona cried for a few minutes, while Laurie got her some more tea, and Rick handed her some Kleenex.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad…" she sniffed. Once she was calmed down, Ramona gave them a watery look of gratitude.

"It just hit me…I have no other family now except you…."

"And you always will, honey." Rick patted her shoulder.

Suddenly the phone rang, and Rob answered it. From the expression on his face, it wasn't good news. At the same time there was a knock on the door, and Rick was relieved to see A.J. and his mother standing there.

"Thank God you're here, A.J….hey, Mom." He hugged both of them, then Rob beckoned the newcomers in while he balanced the receiver on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Ron….but you'll let us know when they look at it, right? Thanks."

The minute he put the phone down, Rick was on edge. "I take it the investigation isn't going well?"

Without sugarcoating it, Rob got right down to it. "Ron says Angelina was struck in the head twice with a heavy object and died between 3:30 and 5:30, like the coroner suspected. Because Light says she got to Robbie's about 3:30 and didn't leave until 3:40 or so….she's not in the clear. When they get the security tape from the complex, Phoenix P.D. can establish who else was in their house…."

A.J. looked at Cecelia in disbelief, as Rick almost exploded. "You're kidding me, right? Did Angelina's body have any of Laurie's DNA on it, other then her hands?"

Now it was the younger Simon who tried to calm Rick down. "Easy, Rick…"

"Sorry, guys…" Rick let out a deep breath. At that Laurie emerged from her stunned silence. "Darling…it's all right. I know how it looks to the police, and what the D.A. will think. At least they know Robbie and Ramona didn't kill Angelina, and I didn't either." At that Rick pulled her into his arms.

"Of course you didn't, sweetheart….God knows if I'd known what she did …"

Instantly Rob fixed them both with a hard look. "Light….what did happen with Angelina? You told Nixon she started threatening Robbie, and you told her off. What did she say?"

Laurie turned pale. "Rob…it was just stuff…weird stuff…but …it was personal."

"Honey…it's okay….Angelina is dead, and from what you boys have told me, she had made a lot of enemies. You need to tell us what she said…." Cecilia interrupted. Rob looked from one Simon to the other.

"Tell me, Light…when you went into the house, what did she say?"

_Laurie clutched at Rick's hand as she said, "Well, she scared me. I opened the door, then went into the living room and hung Robbie's shirts on the hall closet door. Suddenly Angelina was in the hallway."_

"What…Angelina?" Laurie nearly jumped as the woman came out of the dark hall. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Getting what should be mine, if I could find it…but no..your so-called son has turned my daughter, my grandchildren, everyone against me!" The older woman yelled. Laurie focused angrily on the "so-called" comment.

"How dare you insult my son and daughter-in-law …they've done nothing to you! Now, you'd better leave, otherwise I'll call the police and have you arrested!"

"You do that, and I'll tell everyone of how you hid my son-in-law's parentage……he's the son of almighty Chief Gamez….some example he's set!" Angelina answered back, sneering.

Disgusted, Laurie shook her head. "You are a jealous bitch…Go ahead and tell everyone, Rob probably has, already! As for hiding things…I seem to remember you hid your second husband's death long enough….."

A strange look crossed Angelina's countenance. "What do you know about Roberto? Tell me!" Thwack! Angelina landed a hard slap to Laurie's face. Reeling, Laurie fell back, then held up her hands to defend herself. As she swung again, the older woman lost her balance and fell. Instinctively Laurie started toward her, only for the crazed woman to grab her hand and twist it.

"Ow! Let go! Laurie cried out, then managed to wrench her hand out of Angelina's grasp. "You'd better get out of here, I'm calling the police right now!"

Laurie turned and ran out of the house, banging the front door shut. Behind her a piercing scream of "No!" sounded.

_"I thought I heard Angelina yell, but I was so upset." Laurie told the others. "I climbed into my car and drove straight to the sheriff's office."_

"You did the right thing, Mom….I'm sorry she did that to you." Robbie sighed. Rob nodded as if to himself. "Well, that's the answer."

"What's the answer, Rob?" Rick asked, puzzled.

"Light just proved she didn't kill Angelina, and I suspect I know who might have."


	4. Chapter 4

"It's got to be here somewhere….got it!" Rob pulled a worn bronze key out of a clay planter, then inserted it into the weathered door of Angelina Torres' home.. As the door squeaked open, he flipped on the light, then stepped inside.

"I hope Ramona's verbal okay holds up." Rick said, seeing his worn-out daughter-in-law resting in his pick-up truck. To protect whatever evidence was inside her mother's home, Phoenix P.D. had a squad car present. Next to him, A.J. stood, holding a lantern-style flashlight.

"It will, no need for her to see what I think is in here." Rob answered, taking a glance around. As Rick started to follow him in, the former sheriff's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't come in, guys. Something's wrong." A couple of minutes passed, then Rick began, "Rob..let me bring in some light…"

"No ….this place is booby-trapped. Get back."

Not wasting a single move, Rick and A.J. carefully stepped backwards until they hit the walk, Rob doing the same thing. As they cleared the steps, the men turned and ran to the squad car, where two of Ron Johnson's men were waiting.

"There's a bomb inside Angelina Torres's home….get the bomb squad!" Rob told them urgently. Within minutes an armored truck rolled up, and Ron Johnson himself climbed out.

"You guys get out of here, I'll meet you at the sheriff's station in Silver Rock….Call Robbie and Laurie and have them meet us there, Rick."

One look at his friend's stern face, and Rick reluctantly called his wife on her transmitter.

"Sweetheart?" At the sound of her voice, Rick steeled himself to tell her to come to town, fearing the worst.

"Rick? Is everything okay?" As he explained to Laurie about the time bomb Rob had seen, he watched the bomb squad exiting the house, carrying several boxes. A heavily padded man followed, carefully holding a medium-sized box. As one member of the squad brought out a small tub filled with water, the armored man put the box into the water, then helped put it onto the ground. After a few minutes, bubbling water signaled that the explosives were defused.. Both Rob and the chief of police huddled with the explosives experts, then Rob came over as Rick told Laurie, "See you in a few minutes, darlin'."

"We got it, Rick. Just like I suspected." Rob had a satisfied look about him that gave the two brothers hope.

"Okay, stop with the Cheshire cat look, what did you suspect?" Rick couldn't take it anymore. Waiting until they reached Rick's pickup, Rob finally spoke.

"Angelina was being blackmailed into hiding explosives. We found box after box of dynamite and illegal fireworks in her living room, inside her sofa. Unfortunately, whoever killed her came back and rigged the whole place to explode in 2 hours. But…" Rob held up a dog-eared envelope. "I found this inside a picture of Ramona…addressed to her. Inside is two threatening letters she received from someone named "R". Ramona.." Rob addressed her as he opened the passenger door. "Is this your mother's handwriting?"

The young woman peered at the yellow lined paper, then nodded. "That's my mother's writing….what the…. Rob…this is about my father and stepfather!"

"That's what I thought….my Spanish is a little rusty, but this "R" demanded $1000 this week or else she would end up morte, like Roberto." He said quietly. Ramona shook her head. "Oh, Rob…if we'd only known….why didn't she…"

"She was scared…ashamed of her behavior…I don't know, honey." Rick broke in, having climbed into the truck. He put an arm around her as Rob agreed

"There was nothing you and Robbie could have done….as a matter of fact when you found her, she had been dead for hours…. I'm just grateful you and the kids stayed at the ranch that night."

"And I'm glad I decided to let them sleep in with you guys, Dad." Ramona shuddered, then closed her eyes. "I still see her laying on the floor…."

"Talk it out, honey…don't hold it in…" Rick sensed his daughter-in-law was finally ready to tell them what she saw."

_"There's not much to say, I saw Mother's car around the corner, and I was furious…I thought she had really lost it. After what she did to Mom… So I stormed up the walk, went to put my key in , and saw the door was unlocked…"_

"Mother!" Ramona yelled, slamming the door behind her. "How dare you…."

Suddenly it was too quiet, and she had a queasy feeling that something was wrong. As she put her purse down, Ramona noticed the living room light was on, then...

"I saw her legs, sticking out…from behind Robbie's easy chair. I walked into the room and ….I screamed… She was half on her face, half on her side…and there was blood around her head. I bent over to see if she was breathing, but there was nothing… Her eyes were closed, but her mouth was open, and I expected her to moan or something….but…she was dead. That's when I grabbed the phone and called Robbie, then I ran outside."

"It's okay, Ramona…." Rob said quietly, "Let it go….now you can grieve…you did what you could for her." She took a deep breath and nodded, then Rick realized what they had missed.

"Wait a minute…if she was killed right after Laurie left your house…the murderer knows she was there." Rick started the engine on the truck, frantically telling his brother and Rob, "Call Robbie, make sure he doesn't leave her alone one minute…."

"Be careful, Rick….we're right behind you." A.J. yelled, then sprinted to his car as Rob climbed into his truck. As Rob drove past Ron Johnson, he called out to him, "Follow us…."

As Rick screeched into town, he saw his son's cruiser parked in front of the sheriff's station, and breathed a sigh of relief. As he parked next to the vehicle, he saw Laurie run out the door. Hurriedly he climbed out of the truck as she called out "Robbie and I were attacked…hurry!"

"Sweetheart, where is he?" Rick caught her as she stumbled and fell into his arms.

Gasping, she said, "In his office…he came out of the wall, grabbed me and started to drag me off…Robbie's fighting with him…"

"Who, Laurie, who is Robbie fighting?" Rick half-carried her back into the office, then set her down in a chair as Ramona joined them.

"Martinez….Rodolfo Martinez…He's not dead….he's got Robbie…save him, Rick!"

"Ramona, stay with her, A.J., come with me!" Rick yelled as his brother came in the door. Going to Robbie's office, they found the place empty, with a chair on the floor.

"Rick, where is he?"

Behind him, Rob took in the scene, as Rick replied, "I don't know, Laurie says they were attacked by that Rodolfo Martinez…but he's dead!" Rob shook his head, saying, "Go to the hall closet and turn the coat hook, you'll find a secret passage in there. I'll come around the other side." .

Biting his tongue as to how Rob knew about the secret passage, he and A.J. went into the hallway and found the closet. As Rick turned the coat hook, the wall opened and the brothers stepped inside, finding themselves in a narrow concrete hallway. A voice was echoing down the corridor, and the two Simons hurriedly followed it until the wall ended and they found themselves peering into a dimly lit room.

Rick swallowed a gasp, as he and his brother gazed on a terrifying sight.

A horribly disfigured man was pushing a dazed Robbie, into a wooden box, saying,  
"First you, then your mother will die! No one will ever see you again!".

"No! Let him go!" Rick yelled, rushing forward. As the man, startled, looked up, Rick saw with disbelief that it was Martinez, the man who had tried to kill them all almost 20 years before.

"Too late, Simon! He dies!" Martinez snarled, drawing a knife from his belt. Rick pulled his gun out and shot at him, knocking the knife from his hand. Suddenly the wall opened in back of the murderer, and Rob lunged at him, driving him Martinez to the ground. As Rick dodged the two men and went to his son's side, Ron arrived, his gun drawn.

"No more death, Martinez…" the chief growled, wrestling with the crazed man, who clawed at Rob's face. Rob punched him, only for Martinez to knee Rob in the stomach, causing him to fall back momentarily. As Martinez grabbed up the knife from the floor and raised it, two shots were fired. Rob rolled away then shakily got to his feet as the murderer fell over and went still. Immediately Ron and Rick holstered their weapons, then Ron examined the body.

"Robbie…" Rick and A.J. pulled him out of the crate and sat him up as he dazedly opened his eyes..

"Pop, Uncle A.J., where's Mom…Martinez is going to kill her!"

"She'll be all right, son…as soon as she sees you're okay." Rick comforted him. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Only my pride…I never heard him…then he had his hands on Mom. ..I managed get her away from him and I told her to run. That's when he hit me, then dragged me down the hallway."

Ron surveyed the dead man, then said, "Rick, go get my men, we'll take care of this."

A.J. looked over at the winded chief. "Okay, how did you know about the secret passages? Joe?"

Rob nodded, catching his breath. "He showed me once, scared the stuff out of me….when Light said they were in his office, I knew what and who was hiding. I'm just sorry I didn't tell you about these before, son."

"Well, I know about them now." Robbie mustered up a grin as he let his father help him down the passageway and back into his office. There Rick saw his wife tearfully holding on to Ramona. "Robbie!" Ramona cried, and Laurie released her to go to her husband.

Rick smiled and let Ramona help Robbie to his desk, then took Laurie in his arms. "Darlin'..it's all right…Martinez is dead…he won't hurt anyone any more."

"Thank God…I thought I was going to faint when I saw him…" she told him, leaning against his chest. Alarmed, Rick told A.J., "Go get Ron's deputies, and Rudy…quick."

"No, no, Rick..I'm all right.." Laurie reassured him, raising her hand to caress his face. "I was so frightened, then I felt you were near…you came when we needed you."

"Sweetheart…." He kissed her hand, sadly realizing he hadn't heard her call to him. "I didn't hear you, but you knew I was there."

A fleeting look of sorrow crossed her face, then she smiled. "If that's what we have now, then I'm grateful…"

Just then Rob entered the room, and Rick knew there was something that had to be discussed.

"Rob, isn't there something else you forgot to tell us about?" Rick asked, startling the others. Except Laurie, who gazed into his eyes, then turned to look at Rob.

Rob immediately put his hand on Rick's arm. "You're right, I should have told you before, but when I told Ron, he didn't want me to tell you, in case we were all questioned. You see, Light wasn't the last one to see Angelina…I was."


	5. Chapter 5

There was a moment of silence, Rob sat down on the edge of the booking desk.

"I saw you leave Robbie's house, Light.. I knew something had happened, but if I had thought to make sure you were all right….." Rob started, then caught himself as Laurie spoke up. "The only thing you did wrong, Rob, was to not tell us about Angelina being blackmailed before. I still can't figure out how Martinez stayed alive after that cave exploded, and where he hid all these years."

"I only suspected it, Light. He must have had friends who helped him get medical attention and some means of survival all these years. When I came to the front door, I could hear she was threatening someone, then I saw a dark figure going out the back window." Rob explained. "I opened the door, and found Angelina laying on the carpet near the sofa. I checked her pulse, and when I found she was dead, I backed out and went to call Ron. The next morning, I saw Ramona had already gone into their house and when she came out, she was crying . I was about to get her attention when Robbie drove up and I figured I should keep quiet until Ron started his investigation."

'Talk about keeping quiet? You could win a contest!" Ramona said, making the others laugh. Robbie hugged her, saying "You're the only contest I want to win."

"Well, now that we're all in the loop, I think Ron needs our statements, then my princess and I are heading home." Rick said. At that moment Ron came out of the secret panel next to the main desk and started to laugh..

"Well, I think I've finally got you trained, Rick…." He quipped. A.J. shook his head.

"Somehow trained is not the word I would associate with my brother."

"Oh, I would." Laurie giggled, then yawned, as Rick helped her to her feet. Instantly he kissed her, then told the police chief, "If you want our statement, you'd better hurry. We've had a long day."

"Not long enough, darling, there's still something we have to do…" Laurie reminded him gently.

"For the Kingdom, the Power and Glory are yours, forever and ever…Amen."

Monsignor Nick sprinkled holy water over the simple pine coffin as a small group of friends and family prayed. When he had blessed the burial site, the family priest stepped back, and the grandchildren of Angelina Torres filed past her, each laying a flower on the closed casket.

When they had finished, a sad but dry-eyed Ramona Simon placed one last flower on her mother's coffin, then said in a steady voice, "Thank you, Mother…for giving me a firm foundation for life and an appreciation of the ones I love. I love you."

Stepping back, she leaned into Robbie's embrace as he cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Angelina…for the gift of your daughter. I will honor and cherish her all the days of my life.

Gently he took Ramona's arm, and led the mourners away from the gravesite. Behind Robbie and Ramona and their children, Rick and Laurie Simon walked hand in hand, followed by Robin and Ian and their children. A.J. and Linda, Cecilia, Oscar, Rudy, and Chief Rob. Ron and Abby Johnson completed the attendees.

"Thanks, Mom, for having Father Nick arrange all this..I just couldn't focus on it." Ramona told her in-laws as they reached the cemetery parking lot.

"It was our honor to do this for you, honey." Laurie exclaimed, hugging her daughter-in -law. Rick patted her shoulder as he added, " and when it's time, let me and Oscar know and we'll help clear out her house.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad…" Ramona said, passing out hugs. As the Simons and their friends climbed into cars and vans, the new Monsignor caught up with Robbie and Ramona.

"Honey, anytime you and Robbie want to talk, please call me." Nick asked, embracing the younger Simons. At that, Ramona's eyes filled with tears, and she brokenly said, "Father Nick…I'm sorry she's gone…but she almost had Robbie killed.. Shouldn't I feel worse?"

"Oh, Ramona, no…your anger at Angelina is normal…but what you feel sorrow for is the mother who loved you …who disappeared when she couldn't handle others loving you. That is the reason you mourn," he explained, reassuring her as Robbie stood by, patting her back.

Watching their daughter-in-law being comforted by their friend, Rick put an arm around Laurie, then felt her head rest against his shoulder.

"Tired, darlin'?" he asked, dreading the talk they still needed to have.

"Oh, no, Rick…" she raised her eyes to his, then kissed him.

"Hmmmm, sweetheart.." he kissed her back. "Why don't we take a little time for ourselves, want to go on a picnic? It's cool enough today."

Laurie caught the worry in his expression, and snuggled against him.

"Yes, love…and I know you want to talk. It's okay, I love picnicking with you. Want to stop and get a lunch to take with us?"

"Does Jack love cookies?" Rick wriggled his eyebrows at her, and laughing, she linked arms with him as they went to his truck.

As they prepared to drive off, Oscar and Rudy waved at them, and Rick pulled over next to their car.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Rudy leaned out, his face concerned.

"Home, Rudy….then to our meadow…we're going to have a picnic." Laurie explained, and both men smiled.

"That's good…just wanted to make sure you weren't going too far…." Oscar added, then blew a kiss to her as Rick pulled away, waving.

An hour later, armed with goodies from their favorite "deli", the two Simons carried the picnic basket between them as they walked to the edge of the ranch. They set up a late lunch on the carved wooden bench and table Steve and Rick had erected several years ago, then sat down and took turns feeding each other.

When the sandwiches and salads and cupcakes were finished along with a pitcher of ice tea, Rick held out his hand, and helping her up, led his wife to a spot under an old willow.

"Now this is the coolest spot in town." Laurie smiled, leaning against him.

"Laurie, …" Rick began, then met her eyes and fumbled for words.

"What is it, love?" Laurie asked, taking his hand and holding it to her face.

"Rudy said,we have to talk, sweetheart. About our link…" he said, finally getting the words out. She kissed his fingers, then sighed as Rick stroked her face..

"I know, darling…you didn't hear me when I was frightened last week " Laurie told him, adding, "And I'm still okay with it.. because you did come…I did feel your presence so I knew to run out to catch you."

"I know you did, darlin'…" Rick hugged his wife tightly. "I get scared too….scared that you'll be hurt or injured and I can't find you."

"No..I'll reach you wherever you are…I love you, Rick." She said, nuzzling his lips with hers. He kissed her back, then murmured, "I love you more, my sweet girl…..I'll save you from the monsters we face, and the fear of being without our loved ones."

"That's my Rick…." She beamed, then started to laugh as she spied some familiar faces at the edge of the meadow.

"What the…oh well…" Rick sighed exaggeratedly as A.J. and Linda and Oscar and Rudy waved at them.

"I think our family's checking up on us." Laurie giggled, and Rick pulled himself up, then lifted her off the grass.

"Well, let them check up on us another time…" he pretended to growl, and took her hand.

"Back to normal, love." she said, as they went to join their family.

Fin


End file.
